community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Introduction to Teaching
Plot End tag Recurring themes Continuity *'First appearance:' **Buzz Hickey debuts in this episode as Annie's Criminology professor. **Table MK II debuts in this episode. *'Returning faculty:' Sean Garrity returns in this episiode. *'Returning students:' Garrett, Leonard, Magnitude and Neil return in this episode. *'Previously:' Professor Garrity mentions Abed disproving Professor Sheffield's "Who's the Boss" theory from the Season Two episode Competitive Wine Tasting. *'Identity crisis:' **Jeff struggles in his new role as a teacher. **Abed has a mental breakdown and starts acting like Nicholas Cage. **After attending Jeff's class for the first time, Annie assumes the role of teacher to Jeff, who then acts like her student. *'Replay:' Jeff repeats, "I hate her! I hate her!..." after Annie give him homework much like Troy did after ending his date with Mariah in Early 21st Century Romanticism. *'Mad skillz:' Jeff wins an argument against Annie which impresses his students. *'That just happened:' **The study group admires the new study table which replaces the original one they set fire to in the previous episode Repilot. **Dean Pelton recounts that Jeff pretended to form a “Save Greendale Committee” in Repilot. *'Winger speech:' Jeff tries to calm down the angry students with one of his speeches. *'Googly eyes': Britta eyes Abed suggestively during the part of his Nicholas Cage breakdown where he proclaims himself to be a "Sexy cat." *'School uniform': Abed is seen wearing his green pajamas which were first seen in the Season Two episode "Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design" and last seen in the Season Three episode "Pillows and Blankets". *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 ball': The bulletin board in the cafeteria which falls down during the A Minus protest becomes a major plot point in the later episode "Analysis of Cork-based Networking". Running gags *'Shut up, Leonard!:' **Leonard quips, “Hey look! It's the star of 'head of the ass',” to which Jeff responds, “Shut up, Leonard! Nice earring. You look like the road manager for the California Raisins. **Later, Leonard tees Jeff up for another “Shut up, Leonard!” line, but Jeff's new status as teacher prevents him from responding in kind. *'Raging against the machine:' Garrity interrupts one of Britta's rants. *'Mancrush:' Dean Pelton repeatedly tries to get Jeff to remove his shirt. *'Thrown together:' Jeff's attempt to mollify the students' rage results in being pelted with food by students and faculty alike. *'WWBJD?': Shirley halfheartedly tries to get Abed to convert to Christianity again. *'Nice outfit': In the episode end tag, Troy is wearing a costume designed to make him look like a leather recliner and Abed is wearing a costume designed to make him look like a potted plant. Pop culture references *'TV Guide:' **Jeff contends that MythBusters only pretends to teach. **Professor Garrity mentions another Greendale class based on Who's the Boss? **According to Chang, Greendale faculty end up playing quite a bit of Planet Earth as a time-filler for their classes. *'Shout out:' **Abed's story arc in this episode sees him go down a rabbit hole of obsession with Nicholas Cage. **Leonard mentions Lionel Richie as part of an insult to Jeff. **Abed assesses the qualities of various actors including Robert Downey Jr., Jim Belushi, Jean-Claude Van Damm, Johnny Depp. **Troy suggests Abed calm down by thinking about Holly Hunter or Don Cheadle. *'IMDb:' **Abed is impressed that Shirley is a fan of the Hellraiser franchise. **Numerous Nicholas Cage movies are referenced. The Rock, Con Air, Face/Off, Windtalkers, Guarding Tess, The Wicker Man, and Snake Eyes. More can be seen in the literal web Abed constructs in his apartment. **Jeff addresses his students as “''Dangerous Minds”. **Abed identifies the titular character in ''Kung Fu Panda as a messiah archetype. *'Product placement': Dean Pelton mentions Microsoft Excel several times throughout the episode and shows off a spreadsheet document he made using the program to Jeff. Meta references *'Use your allusion:' **Leonard's jibe at Jeff, “head of the ass,” is a play on the show title, Head of the Class. **The chalkboard in Garrity's classroom says “Always Be Cageing” a reference to the famous line “Always Be Closing” from the play and film Glengary Glenross. **When Neil yells "IT'S RIOT TIME!", this is a reference to the Marvel comic book character The Thing's signature catchphrase of "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" *'Up against the wall:' Jeff's office number is D-502. “502” is the production number for the episode. The chalkboard in the study room, as it so often does, displays the production number in the top right corner. The markerboard in the study room and the chalkboard in Professor Garrity's classroom also display the production number. *'Everyone's a critic:' Britta's statement about the lack of Asian-American's in the study group/committee and subsequent hesitance to take a course of action is probably a nod to the fact that the study group, while ethnically diverse, doesn't have Asian-American (or Latin-American) members. The demographical makeup of the group has been discussed in commentaries by the show's cast and crew. *'Resumé:' In the credit sequence, Troy is dressed as an armchair. This is a reference to one of Donald Glover's jokes in his "Weirdo" stand-up comedy routine in which he mentions getting raped by a man dressed up as a chair. Production *Production for this episode used the title "Gone in 60 Hats" on its clapperboard. This follows the the theme of hat-based puns throughout Season Five's production titles. Behind the scenes video Gallery Production photos "Introduction to Teaching" writer Andy Bobrow posted a few exclusive behind the scenes photos of the episode on his Twitter account: 5X2_Bobrow_photo1.jpg 5X2_Bobrow_photo2.jpg 5X2_Bobrow_photo3.jpg 5X2_Bobrow_photo4.jpg 5X2_Bobrow_photo5.jpg 5X2_Bobrow_photo6.jpg Danny Pudi (Abed Nadir) tweeted this photo of himself in the costume he wore in the episodes end tag: Promotional photos 5X2 promo pic 1.jpg 5X2 promo pic 2.jpg 5X2 promo pic 3.jpg 5X2 promo pic 4.jpg 5X2 promo pic 5.jpg 5X2 promo pic 6.jpg 5X2 promo pic 7.jpg 5X2 promo pic 9.jpg 5X2 promo pic 10.jpg Quotes Trivia * In this episode, we see Jeff writing with his write hand as Dean Pelton attends to his future class. However, as we have seen it in the pilot, Jeff was left-handed. External links *TV Spoilers - Community - Episode 5.01 - 5.02 - Synopsis Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes